


Arc-en-Ciel: Hammer of Love

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Hammer of Love [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harems, Sixsome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: RWBY wants to confess to Jaune, but figure they'll give Pyrrha a first crack at it.  Ren and Nora strongly encourage Pyrrha to make her move.Arc-en-Ciel (Arkos, Lancaster, White Knight, Knightshade, Dragonslayer, Milk and Cereal, North Pole, Purrha, Helios, White Rose, Ladybug, Sunshine, Checkmate, Freezerburn, Bumblebee0)Pre-FallUnderaged because of Ruby.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna/Pyrrha Nikos/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Hammer of Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714924
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Pyrrha: *walks into JNPR's room*

Pyrrha: *sees RWBY in the room and pauses*

Pyrrha: Oh, hello.

Ren: If you could - have a seat?

Ren: *gestures to Pyrrha's bed*

Pyrrha: *closes the door and moves to her bed, sitting down*

Ren: Nora?

Nora: *walks over to the bed*

Nora: Soo... we're not going to sit on the sidelines anymore...

Pyrrha: We are a team...

Nora: No, I mean... with Jaune. You're going to make your move!

Pyrrha: I am?

Ren: Indubitably.

Pyrrha: *looks between RWBY*

Pyrrha: And they are?..

Nora: We asked for their advice...

Pyrrha: And, if I might ask, what did they say?..

Ren: They wanted to join in.

Pyrrha: *pauses for a moment*

Pyrrha: They are here to see me... confess?..

Nora: Close, but not really at all.

Yang: We're here to join you!

Pyrrha: I'm sorry, how... are you going to join me?..

Ruby: We're totally going to confess to Jaune!

Weiss: *breathes deep and then nods*

Blake: What she said.

Yang: But! We know how much you've been pining for him, so we figured it would be fair to give you first dibs.

Pyrrha (nervous): How... wonderfully benevolent of you.

Nora: You just need to have some confidence in yourself. Where did Untouchable Pyrrha go?

Ren: The Invincible Girl?

Yang: The girl who beat up CRDL for no reason mysteriously after they were bullying Jaune.

Pyrrha: *face goes red*

Yang: Not that I'm saying you did anything... bad... that can be proven... They really had it coming.

Pyrrha: They did.

Pyrrha: *gasps and covers her mouth*

Pyrrha: I am so sorry I said that.

Nora: Yeah... I don't think any of us are going to shed a tear over them.

Pyrrha: Still...

Ren: You have to know you have our full support.

Pyrrha: *looks between RWBY*

Pyrrha: I'm.. sorry...

Blake: *rolls her eyes*

Weiss: We have agreed to accept the victor. Like Helen of Troy... if she were, instead, Apollo...

Weiss: *clears her throat*

Blake: Judgement of Paris?

Weiss: Mayhap a better metaphor.

Pyrrha: *wipes her eyes a moment*

Pyrrha: Girls, please?..

Ruby: *runs up to Pyrrha and grabs her hands*

Ruby: *pulls Pyrrha in for a hug*

Pyrrha: *breathes a sigh of relief*

Blake: We're here for you.

Yang: Until... you know... it's our turn...

Weiss: *scoffs*

Pyrrha (quietly): Sorry...

Door: *opens*

Jaune: *steps in*

Jaune: Uh, girls?

Ruby: *turns around to look at Jaune*

Ruby: Oh no!

Jaune: *looks about nervously*

Jaune: *turns back towards the door*

Yang: Oh, shit.

Yang: *dives in front of the door*

Weiss: If we could have a word with you?

Jaune: *looks about nervously*

Jaune: *awkward smile*

Pyrrha: I'm sorry.

Jaune: I'm sure you had nothing to do with this.

Pyrrha: *silently nods her head*

Jaune: *looks around*

Jaune: So?.. what's... going on?.. here?..

Nora: Pyrrha!

Pyrrha: *awkward smile*

Pyrrha: *stands up and walks towards Jaune*

Pyrrha: I have always had trouble using words to speak the language of love.

Jaune: Language of...

Pyrrha: *kisses Jaune*

Jaune + RWBY: *stares, wide-eyed with shock*

Pyrrha: *smiles and nods her head*

Ruby: Oh!

Ruby: *tries to move in towards Jaune, only to find Blake already kissing him*

Jaune: Uh?..

Ruby: *moves in to kiss him only to be beaten by Yang*

Ruby: *pouts*

Weiss: *clears her throat and points ot Jaune*

Ruby: *eagerly looks at Jaune*

Jaune: *nervously looks at Ruby*

Weiss: If you could... I would like to... mysel...

Ruby: *kisses Jaune*

Weiss: *elegantly walks up to Jaune*

Weiss: Before we do this, I... have a question you must answer...

Jaune: Uh?

Weiss: Am I still your Snow Angel?

Jaune: *blinks at her*

Weiss: *huffs*

Jaune: I have no idea what's going on here, but... of cour...

Weiss: *kisses Jaune*

Weiss: *stands back and nods her head at him*

Ren: What is happening is they are confessing to you.

Jaune: Wait, what?

Jaune: . . .

Jaune: At the same time... Aren't there laws against that.

Weiss: There are not laws against that.

Yang: Unless we get married.

Everyone nervously looked around the room.

Yang: What?

Weiss: *walks up to Yang, breathing in and out deeply*

Weiss: *tries to speak, but has to breath in and our deeply once again*

Weiss: You did just imply we were all going to marry him.

Yang: What?, wait?..

Blake: Vale doesn't allow polygamy.

Ren: That implies other places do.

Blake: Menagerie.

Jaune: *nearly hyperventilating*

Ren: In hind-sight, this was perhaps not the best way to do this.

Nora: What else were we going to do?

Ren: . . .

Yang: *dragging Jaune to his bed*

Yang: A little help?

Pyrrha and Ren: *rush over to help her*


	2. Chapter 2

Jaune: *wakes up, feeling something warm beside him*

Jaune: *reaches out, running his hand along the warm body*

Jaune: *eyes slowly open*

Jaune: *eyes slowly move down, to find Weiss in his bed*

Jaune: *pulls his arm away from Weiss, letting it hang in the air*

Weiss: *reaches out to grab his hand, only to find his arms too long to reach*

Weiss: *huffs*

Pyrrha: *gently pushes Jaune's arm into her reach*

Weiss: *pulls the arm back against her body, holding it close*

Jaune: So?..

Ren: Did you want the full story?, or a short summary?

Nora: Pfft. Only Weiss and Yang were brave enough to get in bed with you.

Weiss: *scoff*

Nora: And Weiss won the lien toss.

Ren: Quite.

Jaune: O... kay... but that still doesn't explain the rest of it.

Ren: They are all in love with you.

Jaune: That... sounds... impossible...

Weiss: It does, doesn't it?..

Blake: He makes impossble sound...

Jaune (lifting his head): Impossible?

Pyrrha: *hides her blushing face in her hands*

Ruby: I've been in love with you, since, like the first day! Or maybe the second...

Weiss: I do not know, at all, when it happened to me, as it happened slowly... and unbidden...

Yang: Aw, hell, I don't know... Probably how you have always been taking care of us.

Jaune: How I have?..

Ren: For the record, no, but he did try... quite extensively...

Jaune: Do you have any idea how hard it is to protect you girls?

Weiss: I had not imagined you were trying to protect us... but now that you mention it, it must have been quite trying.

Blake: We did find a train on a line that everyone had forgotten about that was filled with Grimm... on it's way to destroy the Kingdom...

Ren: In the spirit of fairness, when did you first fall for our leader?

Blake: I... don't... can't... this is the first time that I've actually been in love. There was someone... I trusted... with every part of me... but he... abused... my gifts...

Jaune: *immediately sits upright*

Jaune: He did, what?!

Yang: Hear that fire in his voice?

Weiss: As if he were about to tear down the heavens for us.

Blake: *blushes and looks down*

Ren: We have one last woman who needs to confess.

Yang: Who?

Ren: *looks at Pyrrha*

Yang: Oh, shit, we forgot Pyrrha.

Pyrrha: *tries to find her voice*

Pyrrha: *breathes in*

Pyrrha: I'm sorry... but every day with you is... so amazing... that I honestly don't know what to say...

Weiss: I believe that is more than sufficient. So, Jaune-dear, do you believe us?

Jaune: Okay, even if I do, what does that mean?

Weiss: I figured that would be obvious.

Jaune: If I pick one of you, I have to reject the other four. This is WAY too awkward.

Weiss: How else are we supposed to resolve our conundrum?

Blake: Wait, you want to date all of us?..

Jaune: *looks between them*

Jaune: Why wouldn't I? You're all amazing. You're all amazing women. You're all amazing warrior women.

Weiss: I have it on good authority that I will... fill out... a bit more... in the coming years...

Jaune: Your breasts are beautiful the way they are.

Jaune: *looks between the breasts of RWBY and Pyrrha*

Jaune: They are all... so... wonderful...

Weiss: That almost... sounds... like a compliment...

Yang: That's because they are...

Pyrrha: *uses her hands to cover her cleavage*

Nora: *grabs Pyrrha's hands and pulls them away*

Nora: You have to show him what you got, girl.

Jaune: *stares are Pyrrha's cleavage*

Weiss: *huffs*

Jaune: What?

Weiss: Well, I suppose they are... exuberant...

Yang: Chill, ice queen. He was practically drooling while staring at yours.

Weiss (excitedly): He was?

Jaune: I still have no idea what to do here... or say here...

Ren: Perhaps the choice is too much for him.

Jaune: I am going from no choice to...

Jaune: *looks between RWBY and Pyrrha*

Ruby: So, what do we do?

Ren: Choose for him?

Yang: Or take the choice away from him.

Weiss: And how, pray tell, do we?..

Yang: *salaciously raises her eyebrows*

Weiss: You cannot be serious. How could you possibly suggest something so scandalous?!

Yang: Because truth be told, I want to do it, too.

Blake: *raises her hand*

Ruby: I didn't think that was an option... but now that you mention it...

Yang: Ice queen?

Weiss: *affirmative huff*

Nora: *nudges Pyrrha and nods her head to Jaune*

Pyrrha: *nervously nods her head*

Pyrrha: As long as I can... share him...

Yang: That was the plan.

Pyrrha: I'm sorry.

Jaune: Not that I want to reject any of you, but... there's not... that much... of me...

Ren: We have tremendous faith in you, Leader.

Nora: Go, Leader!

Jaune: *drops his head into his hands and breathes deep*

Jaune: Okay, so I don't know why I'm trying to fight this. If you all want to be my girlfriends, why the hell would I try to stop you?

Ren: Why, indeed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/612747771226783744/arc-en-ciel-hammer-of-love-part-iiii) tumblog.


End file.
